


I, Spy

by akbyham



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Code Name Ladybug, Codename Chat Noir, Codename Hawkmoth, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Miraculous Ladybug spy au, Other, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Adrien, Spy Marinette, Spy!AU, adrientte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akbyham/pseuds/akbyham
Summary: She took the mask off and picked up the earrings. They looked normal enough– Single stems that would go into her ears attached to round, glossy ladybug print studs no bigger than the fingernail on her pinky. Upon further inspection though, she realized there were tiny speakers on the back.“What the heck?” She asked her empty apartment. Putting the earrings down, she noticed one last thing in the box: A note, handwritten, saying, “Ladybug, put these earrings on and do as the email instructs. Fu will be expecting you promptly at 2300 hours. Wear the mask to protect your identity. Don’t be late. –Tikki”





	1. With My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and Up for language
> 
> Since the past few days have been actual crap
> 
> HERE'S SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY HOPEFULLY
> 
> THERE WILL ALSO BE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS!!! :D

Marinette had never had designer’s block before–until now, that is. She was in her last semester at ESMOD School of International Design in Paris for their Fashion Design and Business program. She was currently staring at her blank sketchbook, something she had done without interruption for the past hour and a half. 

She groaned in frustration, running her slim fingers through her short, raven–black hair, and slammed her head down on her light pink desk. 

The desk was the only thing she kept from Maman and Papa’s house, but unlike the very pink bedroom from her youth, she opted for painting the walls of her bedroom white with olive green accents, thinking it looked a little more mature and elegant. Other than the desk, she did have a few more little splashes of pink here and there, though. Her bedspread, for instance, and the dresser she had. 

Leaning back in her seat she rubbed the grit out of her eyes that had built up over the past ninety minutes. Sighing she said, “What am I going to do?” As if to answer the question, her phone started to ring. She laughed when she saw who was calling.

“Hey, Alya,” Marinette said standing up to stretch her legs and get a drink. 

“My ‘Nette-y senses are tingling. What’s up?” Her best friend said through the speaker. Marinette walked out into her living room and toward her kitchen in her small yet roomy apartment.

“How did you–… Never mind. I just have a major design block that I’m trying to work through, but I’m getting nowhere.” She grabbed a drink from the fridge and started pacing. “I feel like I’ve been sitting at my desk just looking at my sketchbook for like, an eternity now. I don’t know what to do! What if I can’t finish it in time?! I’ll fail the class and then I’ll never get to start my own line let alone my own business and then I’ll be living on the street or worse back in with my parents and then–.” 

“Wooooah, girl,” Alya interrupted, laughing. “If you don’t take a breath I’m afraid you’re going to pass out. Now listen to me, you are amazing and talented and you will not fail the class and have to live with your parents–although really, girl, would that by such a bad thing? I mean, cookies– anyway. You’re glorious and beautiful and I love you. Better?” 

“You always know just what to say,” Marinette agreed, stopping her incessant circling. 

“I know. I’m amazing. They should build a monument to me.” 

“Who’s ‘they’? And hasn’t Nino already built one?” 

“I don’t know if he has, but he should!” 

Marinette chuckled, “You know–“ She was cut off by the dinging on her computer notifying her of new email in her box. She walked over to her laptop sitting on top of the little wooden desktop she had in front of her red love seat. She opened a tab on her browser and saw the new message at the top of the page, the subject line of it saying, **URGENT**. “Oh, hold on Al. I’ve got to check this. It might be from my professor.” 

Clicking on the email, she read it over. It was not what she was expecting. 

TO: LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR  
TIME: 2300HRS  
LOCATION: EIFFEL TOWER  
MESSAGE:  
DON’T BE LATE  
–FU  
P.S. PACKAGE TO BE DELIVERED PROMPTLY 

 

“Hey Alya, I’ve got to go,” Marinette said slowly, staring down at the screen.

“Sure. You okay though? You sound kinda freaked out,” her best friend said with a worried tone. 

“Yeah I’m fine, gotta go bye!” She abruptly hung up the phone before Alya could ask any more questions.

Marinette stared at the words on her computer screen, dumbfounded. Was this spam? Was it a prank? Had someone maybe sent the email to the wrong person? Who the heck were Ladybug and Chat Noir, and what kind of names are those? And what did the email mean about a package?

A knock on her apartment door startled her out of her thoughts. 

_That’s funny,_ she thought, she hadn’t buzzed anyone in. 

She walked over to the door and looked out the small peep hole. Not seeing anyone there, she opened the door to look down the hallway.

No one. Strange…

As she was shutting the door, she noticed a package on her pink welcome mat that she had outside her one-bedroom. She gingerly picked up the long but thin parcel. It was addressed to her, but there was no return address. Just the same name as on the email– Fu. 

Walking inside, she set the package down and contemplated what to do. She was a little wary of the mystery package from the mystery man who was being so… Mysterious, but…

 _Oh, Marinette,_ She thought to herself. _Get ahold of yourself. What harm could it do?_

Still cautious though, she took a pair of scissors and slid them along the top of the package, cutting through the tape that was holding the two brown flaps together and inside was…. Another box. 

This one was black and wooden with red Chinese characters written in the center. Opening that box, she found a pair of earrings. Their background was red with five black dots on it. Next to it was a red mask with a similar design. Marinette laughed. 

“Well I guess that answers my question about who Ladybug was,” she said to herself, taking a closer look at the mask. The material was thin but firm, flexing when she took the ends and bent it, but not threatening to snap in half. Oddly enough, when she put it onto her face it fit perfectly. Almost like it was made for her… 

Shaking her head, she took the mask off and picked up the earrings. They looked normal enough– Single stems that would go into her ears attached to round, glossy ladybug print studs no bigger than the fingernail on her pinky. Upon further inspection though, she realized there were tiny speakers on the back.

“What the heck?” She asked her empty apartment. 

Putting the earrings down, she noticed one last thing in the box: A note, handwritten, saying, “Ladybug, put these earrings on and do as the email instructs. Fu will be expecting you promptly at 2300 hours. Wear the mask to protect your identity. Don’t be late. –Tikki”

“What is with all these people and their demand of my ‘timely arrival’? Why do I have to go to the Eiffel Tower? Who’s Tikk?!” Marinette exclaimed and threw the note down. “It’s obviously a joke,” she continued to herself. “Still….” 

She let the thought trail off as she stared at the earrings. She knew it was ridiculous, but curiosity won her over. 

Marinette picked up the earrings yet again and put them into her ears, which is when she heard a man’s voice saying, “Hello? Ladybug? Come in, Bug?”

She screamed and tripped over her feet, causing her to fall flat on her ass.

************************************************************************************

 

Adrien was used to weird emails from anonymous people. He could usually decode and break down where it came from in a matter of seconds if he needed to, it was child’s play to him. But as Adrien’s eyes scanned the email for the hundredth time, gripping the box that had shown up at his front door, he was at a loss.

He’d tried everything to find out where the message had come from. He’d run a trace on the IP address, he’d tried to decrypt the entire email like he had done so many times before. He had even given up trying to be sneaky about it and outright replied, asking what the hell this was about! Who was Fu? Who was Ladybug? Unsurprisingly, no pings had sounded alerting him to any replies that had come his way. 

The note in the mysterious package didn’t help at all either. All it said was, “Hey kid, make sure to wear the mask. Put the ring on and the Bluetooth in. Maybe get in touch with LB. She might need to have a _Chat._ –Plagg.” 

“Yeah,” Adrien mumbled to himself, scoffing at the pun the mysterious sender made. “Thanks for the ‘help’, Plagg. Whoever the hell you are.” 

Even with his doubt, he picked up the ring and slid it onto the fourth finger on his right hand. The piece of jewelry was a little larger than a wedding band, more angular and square than a regular ring. It was platinum silver, and if he looked closely enough he could see a light paw print etched onto the top of the ring. The Bluetooth piece was the same design except instead of being silver, it was black and the paw print a bright green–more acidic than his spring green eyes. 

Sighing, he turned on the Bluetooth and placed it into his ear. Immediately, he heard what sounded like rustling from whomever he was supposed to be contacting.

 _It’s probably just static,_ he thought. _I doubt this is even a real Bluetooth! Probably just a stupid prank..._

But he was curious, and what else was he going to do? He was bored, sitting isolated in his room like usual. He didn’t have a modeling gig the next morning and tomorrow was Saturday, so there was no threat of missing any of his classes at PGSM Business School, where his father had _insisted_ he go in order to take over the “family business” someday. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the program he was in; it was just that he wished he could do more. He did venture out of the main Business Unit and took a few classes that were offered to those studying in the Computer Engineering Unit, finding he was actually very good at it. 

It was also sort of lonely. Going to a private university was nice, sure, and he had “friends,” but he didn’t really count them. They all seemed to either want to be close to him because he was “Adrien Agreste, Famous Model,” or the fact that his father was the Gabriel Agreste. He couldn’t be real with those people. They all expected him to have a perfect smile plastered on his face and a confident bounce to his stride. Even with his closest friend Nino, Adrien felt like he had to put on the same act to keep up appearances. 

If there was someone he could talk to on the other end of the Bluetooth, someone he didn’t have to _be_ Adrien Agreste with, he didn’t see the harm in reaching out. Taking a deep breath of resolve he said, “Hello? Ladybug? Come in, Bug?” 

He was expecting silence, but what he got was a loud shriek and the sound of a stampede, or maybe just something large falling over, in his ear–which he clutched in pain from the noise.

“Jesus,” he hissed, almost taking the piece out of his ear, but a shuffling on the other end caught his attention. Preparing himself for another sonic assault, he ventured another greeting.

“Uh, hello? Ladybug? Are you okay?”

A few more seconds of silence, and then a tentative voice sounded. “Hello?” She said. “Chat Noir?”

“Yeah,” Adrien responded hesitantly. “I guess that’s me.” The girl on the other end was silent for a few seconds too long, enough that it was to the point of getting awkward. The only reason he knew she was still there is because he could hear her breathing heavily on the other end as if she were hyperventilating. After a few moments it sounded like she was just talking to herself then.

“I thought it was just a joke,” she mumbled. “I don’t… what is…What the literal _fuck?_ ” 

“You okay?” He asked again, snickering slightly at her foul language.

“What?” She replied, startled. “Oh… Yeah, sorry. You just surprised me is all, and I fell out of my chair.” He could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

“I’m sorry for startling you. Although to be fair you did rupture my eardrum with that scream. You also hurt my sensitive ears with that potty mouth of yours,” he heard he scoff on the other end.

“Please,” she said. “Like you probably aren’t any better.” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” he said, knowing full well that she was right. Sometimes, as long as it wasn’t around his father or some of his professors, he had the mouth of a sailor and knew that if his mother had ever heard him speak like that while she was around, he would have surely been spanked into a new century. 

He wondered who this girl was. Why was he picked to be her partner? Did she know what was going on? Mostly he wondered what she was like. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He grinned devilishly, continuing their conversation, “And I’m surprised, too!” 

“About what?” Ladybug asked, suspicion threaded through her voice.

“Well, we haven’t even met yet, haven’t even talked for more than five minutes, and you’re already _falling_ for me.” 

The mystery girl groaned, “Oh my God. That was horrible.” 

“Sorry for _bugging_ you then, My Lady,” another groan on the other end. “Just wanted to say hi.” He didn’t know why he did it. He guessed it was probably because he rarely got the opportunity to talk to people, let alone a girl. He never flirted with anyone thanks to who his father was and his strict lifestyle. He supposed he just couldn’t let this chance slip away from him. It’s not everyday he got to talk to a girl and deliver horrible puns from the safety of his room.

Smiling to himself, Adrien glanced at the nice watch wrapped around his thin, tanned wrist–a surprisingly nice birthday present from his normally absent father. It was ten thirty.

“Hey,” he said. “We should head to the tower soon if we want to make it by eleven. These people sure are big on keeping a schedule.” 

A snort sounded on the other end. “Yeah, I’ll say,” she paused briefly, as if she was thinking something over. When she next spoke, Adrien could hear the smirk that was probably plastered on her face as she practically purred, “I’ll see you in a _mew,_ Kitty.” She tacked on a playful giggle at the end just to make matters worse.

Adrien was left gaping at the pun and also the nickname she had bestowed on him. Before he could gather himself enough to throw back a witty retort, the line went silent and she was gone. 

Oh boy, she could serve it and take it… He was in trouble. 

Shaking himself out of whatever spell that girl had put him under, he glanced at the remaining item that he hadn’t taken out of the box. 

The black mask was thin and durable, and when he placed it over his eyes it seemed to mold perfectly onto his face–from the top of his high cheekbones to just below his golden eyebrows.

He took a second to check his reflection. He didn’t know why, but Adrien felt different staring at himself in the mirror. But other than his usually styled hair that was now messy from running his fingers through it throughout the day, and the black mask that accentuated his bright green eyes, nothing about him had changed physically. 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he gave one last look at the mirror, grabbed his keys off the rack, and headed out the door.


	2. Something That Is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir meet in person, as well as a not-so-helpful stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH!!!!!! I tried to write more than this (it's literally only 4 pages long and I'm so sorry about that) but I've been so busy over the past month with school and everything that I'm so burnt out and wanted to give y'all at least a little something. I hope to have my next chapter up in at the very latest in 2 weeks. 
> 
> I've decided that this is probably only going to be an origins story because I was a silly and didn't think out an actual plot.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your loving comments and kudos! It means so much!! I love you all. -Annie

Marinette paced in front of the tower in anxious anticipation. Looking at her watch, she saw that she was much too early–about ten minutes.

 _Great,_ she thought. _The one time I’m early for anything–._

Her thoughts were cut short by the loud rumbling sound coming from a motorcycle approaching. She turned to the new arrival as they pulled up and turned their bike off, touching her mask to make sure it was still in place while doing so.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he swung his leg over the seat, taking off his helmet and shaking out his short but shaggy blond hair in the process. He was wearing all black–from his shoes to the leather jacket he had on. His mask, similar to hers, was also black doing a beautiful job of outlining his perfect cheekbones and making his stunning green eyes stand out.

He was at least six-foot two and was very skinny, though not to the point of unhealthy. Lean was probably a better word for it. Her eyes made their way back up to his angular face, his mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“Like what you see?” He teased.

“I- What?- No!- I-“ Marinette stuttered. _Smooth,_ she thought.

“What’s the matter? _Chat got your tongue?”_ He laughed at his joke, waggling his eyebrows– no easy feat with the mask, but he somehow managed. Noticing Marinette’s flustered expression though, he sobered up a bit.

“Hey, I’m just teasing you,” he said holding out an open hand. “My name’s A–uh, Chat Noir. Ladybug, I presume?”

He gave her a concerned look as she gaped at him, his hand still stretched out between them. It took a moment to realize that she was supposed to return the gesture. Blushing, she quickly grasped his hand, shaking it and nodding her head.

She looked at Chat Noir, scrutinizing every bit of him. He seemed so familiar, but she just couldn’t place him. Maybe he was the guy from the coffee house? Or maybe he was that American boy, Peter, in one of her business classes. Oh, but he couldn’t be. Peter had brown eyes, not green like the grass in the beginning of summer–

He coughed and she realized that she had been starring and shaking his hand for much too long. So long that it was starting to get awkward to say the least. She hastily let go, feeling her cheeks go even redder, but he didn’t seem to be fazed too much. Although, she did notice a light blush across his cheeks as he lifted his arm behind his back and scratched his neck.

“Soooo,” Chat said, finally breaking the silence that had surrounded them. “Do you know why we’re here?”

Ladybug had almost completely forgotten that they had been summoned for some secret meeting.

“No,” she responded then she let out a laugh. “You don’t think this is some elaborate plan to humiliate us, do you?”

Chat chuckled. “I sure hope not,” he said. Turning his attention somewhere over Ladybug’s shoulder he continued. “But maybe whoever is pulling up behind you can shed some light on the situation.”

Ladybug followed his gaze, turning around to see a glossy black Renault Sedan slowing until coming to a stop in front of the two. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal a serious looking man with light brown skin and short-cropped black hair on top, though one piece stuck up in the back, which he either didn’t notice or had given up on trying to keep flat. He had a hooked nose and almost shaped eyes. Ladybug couldn’t tell what color they were exactly, but they seemed like a translucent brown of some sort. Maybe hazel.

“Fu?” Ladybug asked.

“Get in the car,” he said in a soft but firm voice instead of answering her question.

As she was about to respond she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. “Why?” Chat asked, more curious than suspicious.

He gave the duo a dry look and said, “Just get in.”

 Chat crossed his arms and looked down his nose coldly at the stranger. As Ladybug glanced at her new partner, she became very aware that she didn’t want to be on the other end of that chilling stare.

“I would at least like to know the name of the stranger who’s car we will be entering, without any knowledge of why we are in the first place, might I add,” Chat said, his tone all business. It was odd, hearing voice color tone come out of his mouth when he had been nothing but jokes and puns since she had met him earlier.

The man sighed and shook his head as if they were the ones being unreasonable, then said, “You can call me Wayzz. Now please get in. Fu is waiting.”

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other as if to deliberate their options, though Ladybug wasn’t sure why. They hadn’t even known each other for more than an hour, so why should she trust him? He seemed just as clueless as her about this whole situation, but still. What if he were in on some kind of trick with this mysterious man?

And yet, despite all the hundreds of concerns she could probably some up with, Ladybug had this feeling that she could trust him. She shrugged and opened the back door of the car, sliding to the other side as Chat followed.

They sat in an awkward silence as the car pulled away from the Tower, not that Wayzz seemed to notice. Ladybug looked over at Chat sitting next to her, twiddling his thumbs to distract himself from feeling uncomfortable. She nudged his side with her elbow and gave him a questioning look that was meant to say something along the lines of, “ _What is happening right now?”_

He pulled the corners of his lips down in a comical frown, widened his eyes, and shrugged as if to say, “ _How should I know?”_

Ladybug couldn’t help the blush that crept on to her cheeks as she noticed that even when making such a ridiculous face, it did nothing to harm how pretty he still was.

“Excuse me, Wayzz?” Ladybug said, getting impatient. “But where exactly are we going?”

Wayzz lifted his face slowly from his phone, which he had been focused on for the last five minutes to meet her gaze and turned in his seat so that he was looking at Ladybug. In his unbearably soft voice he said, “Headquarters,” then turned his attention back to his lap.

“I– ,” Ladybug said quietly. “I see. And where is headquarters?”

He turned and looked up from his phone again, his face void of any emotion, that is until Ladybug noticed the corner of his mouth pulled up in an almost invisible smirk. “You’ll see.”

She sighed. Apparently that was all the information she was going to get out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also thanks to one of my best friends Eliza for being the beta for this fic! I LOVE YOU! 
> 
> If you want to follow my ML blog on Tumblr: the-real-chatnoir  
> Or my personal blog: anxietyreader
> 
> Thanks! :D


End file.
